User blog:SnakeTongue237/My Favorite Books.
I originally just posted this on my profile, but I would like to hear everyone's thoughts on this selection of my favorite books. A Clockwork Orange (Anthony Burgess)- My all time favorite book hands down. It is such a masterpiece, I would advise anyone who is remotely interested in literature to read this. It tells the story of Alex, a vicious fifteen year old gang member who rapes and murders his way through a futuristic city in which criminals take over after dark. We watch as Alex is betrayed and goes through prison, as well as a brutal brainwashing segment. Easily one of the most disturbing books ever written. Eragon (Christopher Paolini)- A fantasy book much like Lord of the Rings, except better (in my opinion, anyway.) Christopher Paolini spins a yarn of a young farm boy who finds a dragon egg in the woods while hunting for game. The egg soon hatches and the dragon is his. He finds himself entangled in a quest for vengeance after two mysterious servants of an evil empire murder his uncle in cold blood. The Green Mile (Stephen King)- A thought provoking novel from master of horror Stephen King... that actually has nothing to do with horror. Instead, King gives us this touching and truly brilliant work of art about a prison guard in the 1930's who builds a relationship with one of his inmates, John Coffey, who just so happens to be black. As the story progresses, our main character discovers that Coffey is innocent, and he even has a god given healing power. It builds to a very saddening and unforgettable climax. How to Get Suspended and Influence People (Adam Selzer)- A hilarious and insightful coming of age tale about a group of teenagers in junior high school who make an artsy Sex Education video as a school project. This is a vastly underrated book that deserves more attention than it gets. At this point I have read it quite a few times. Funny and identifiable, check it out. The Hunger Games (Suzanne Collins)- This first book in the hunger games trilogy was the only good one. Ignore the rest and avoid the movie adaptation at all costs. Instead just focus on the gritty and suspenseful first book that flew off shelves and inspired a fan-base that is still raging to this day. It is perfectly paced with disquieting themes. I Know What You Did Last Summer (Lois Duncan)- This breathtaking achievement from Lois Duncan is most definitely one of the most thrilling books ever written. I found myself unable to put it down. It focuses on a group of teens who hit and kill a kid on a bicycle on a twisting mountain road. They make a pact to never tell anyone, but one year later, someone wants revenge. This remarkable book is probably best known for its screen adaptation, which I personally found to be very poor. The Old Man and the Sea (Ernest Hemingway)- this is undoubtedly a classic book, and one that has gained the recognition and respect that it deserves. Despite the fact that it is only 127 pages long, it most certainly delivers. As a matter of fact, this book was awarded the Pulitzer Prize (for fiction) in 1953. Chances are that its at your local library. The Outsiders (S.E. Hinton)- A pure blast from the 1950's, one of America's best decades. The book was written by Hinton when she was merely sixteen years old, and it very realistically deals with the feelings of teenagers. Its about a small town that's divided into two sections. The main character, a "Greaser" must consistently put up with the teasing and attacks of the "Socs," a relentless gang of bullies who rule the social ladder. Then one late night, somebody takes things too far. The Shining (Stephen King)- Quite simply put, this is the best work of horror fiction ever created. From the twisted annals of Stephen King's mind comes this fright fest that genuinely scared me. Everyday items suddenly become threatening, and nothing is as it seems in the Overlook Hotel, where Jack Torrance has taken his family so he can be the caretaker over a long winter. However, Jack slowly begins to be driven insane by his work, family, isolation, and the hotel haunting. This book was adapted into a movie by the film master known only as Stanley Kubrick, and it is the best work of horror cinema ever created. The Silence of the Lambs (Thomas Harris)- FBI trainee Clarice Starling must capture the infamous serial killer Buffalo Bill, who shoots and skins his female victims. However, in order to do this, she must challenge the mind of Hannibal Lecter, a cannibalistic genius who is locked up in a hospital for the criminally insane. This is most definitely one of the more unnerving books on this little list, and you probably shouldn't read it if you aren't used to disconcerting things. But to those of you who are as deranged as I am, this is a great read. Feel free to give me your opinion in the comments sections, and please, by all means, if you have a book or books you want to suggest I read, than do not hesitate. Category:Blog posts